wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XXXIV
Maćko i Zbyszko długi czas trzymali się w ramionach, gdyż miłowali się wzajem zawsze, a w ostatnich latach wspólne przygody i nieszczęścia uczyniły tę miłość jeszcze silniejszą. Stary rycerz od pierwszego wejrzenia na bratanka odgadł, że Danusi nie ma już na świecie, więc nie pytał o nic, jeno tulił do siebie młodzianka, chcąc przez moc tego uścisku pokazać mu, że nie został zupełnym sierotą i że ma jeszcze bliską żywą duszę, gotową podzielić się z nim niedolą. Aż dopiero, gdy im smutek i boleść znacznie łzami spłynęły, zapytał po długim milczeniu Maćko: – Zali wydarli ci ją znów, czyli też ci na ręku skonała? – Na ręku mi skonała pod samym Spychowem – odrzekł młodzian. I począł opowiadać, jak i co było, płaczem i wzdychaniami przerywając sobie opowiadanie, a Maćko słuchał uważnie, wzdychał także i w końcu znów jął wypytywać: – A Jurand żywie jeszcze? – Juranda żywiącegom odjechał, ale niedługo mu na świecie i pewnie go już nie obaczę. – To może lepiej było nie odjeżdżać. – Jakoże mi było was tu ostawiać? – Parę niedziel wcześniej alibo później, wszystko jedno! Ale Zbyszko popatrzył na niego bacznie i rzekł: – I tak musieliście tu chorzeć?! Jako Piotrowin wyglądacie. – Bo choć słonko na ziemi przygrzewa, w podziemiu zawsze zimno i wilgoć tam jest okrutna z takowej przyczyny, że tu naokół zamku wody. Myślałem, że do szczętu spleśnieję. Dychać też nie ma czym i od tego wszystkiego rana mi się odnowiła – ta, wiesz... co to mi w Bogdańcu dopiero po bobrowym sadle szczebrzuch wylazł. – Pamiętam – rzekł Zbyszko – bośmy po bobra z Jagienką chodzili. A to was tu psubraty w podziemiu trzymali? Maćko poruszył głową i odpowiedział: – Żeby ci tak szczerze rzec, to nieradzi oni mnie widzieli i już było ze mną źle. Wielka tu jest zawziętość na Witolda i Żmujdzinów, ale jeszcze większa na tych spomiędzy nas, którzy im pomagają. Próżnom gadał, dlaczegośmy między Żmujdzinów poszli. Byliby mi głowę ucięli i jeśli tak nie uczynili, to jeno dlatego, że im wykupu było żal, bo jako wiesz, pieniądz im nawet i od pomsty wdzięczniejszy, a po wtóre chcieli mieć w ręku dowód, że król Polaków poganom w pomoc posyła. Bo że Żmujdzini, niebożęta proszą się o krzest, byle nie z ich rąk, to wiemy, którzyśmy tam byli, ale Krzyżaki udają, że nie wiedzą, i skarżą ich po wszystkich dworach, a z nimi razem i naszego króla. Tu porwała Maćka zadyszka, tak że musiał na chwilę umilknąć, i dopiero odsapnąwszy, mówił dalej: – I byłbym może skapiał w podziemiu. Wstawiał ci się za mną po prawdzie Arnold von Baden, któremu też o okup chodziło. Ale on nie ma między nimi nijakiej powagi i nazywają go niedźwiedziem. Szczęściem de Lorche dowiedział się o mnie od Arnolda i okrutnego zaraz narobił warchołu. Nie wiem, czy ci o tym powiadał, bo on rad kryje swoje dobre uczynki... Jego oni tu to za coś mają, bo już jeden de Lorche wielkie niegdyś w Zakonie piastował godności, a ten jest znamienitego rodu i bogacz. Mówił im tedy, że sam jest naszym jeńcem i że gdyby mi tu gardło wzięli albo gdybym skapiał z głodu i wilgotności, to ty jemu szyję utniesz. Groził ci kapitule, że rozpowie po zachodnich dworach, jak Krzyżacy z pasowanymi rycerzami postępują. Aż zlękli się i wzięli mnie do lazaretu, gdzie i powietrze, i strawa lepsza. – Od Lorchego jednej grzywny nie wezmę, tak mi dopomóż Bóg! – Miło od nieprzyjaciela brać, ale przyjacielowi słuszna rzecz przepuścić – rzekł Maćko – a skoro jako słyszę, ugoda z królem o wymianę jeńców stanęła, to i za mnie nie potrzebujesz płacić. – Ba! a nasze słowo rycerskie? – zapytał Zbyszko. – Ugoda ugodą, a Arnold bezecność mógłby nam zadać. Usłyszawszy to, zatroskał się Maćko, pomyślał nieco i rzekł: – Ale można by coś odtargować? – Samiśmy się cenili. Zaliśmy to teraz mniej warci? Maćko zatroskał się jeszcze bardziej, ale w oczach odbił się podziw i jakby jeszcze większa miłość dla Zbyszka. – A czci potrafi strzec!... Taki ci się już urodził – mruknął sam do siebie. I począł wzdychać. Zbyszko myślał, że z żalu o te grzywny, które mieli von Badenowi zapłacić, więc rzekł: – Wiecie! Pieniędzy i tak jest dość, byle ona dola nie była taka ciężka. – Bóg ci ją odmieni! – rzekł ze wzruszeniem stary rycerz. –Mnie tam niedługo już na świecie. – Nie powiadajcie! Będziecie zdrowi, niech jeno was wiater przewieje. – Wiater? Wiater młode drzewo przygnie, a stare złamie. – Owa! nie próchnieją w was jeszcze gnaty i do starości wam daleko. Nie smućcie się! – Żeby tobie było wesoło, to i ja bym się śmiał. Wszelako mam ci ja i inną do smutku przyczynę, a prawdę rzekłszy, nie tylko ja, ale i my wszyscy. – Co zaś? – zapytał Zbyszko. – A pamiętasz, jakom cię w obozie u Skirwoiłły zgromił za to, żeś moc krzyżacką sławił? W polu juści twardy jest nasz naród, ale tak z bliska, to ja się tutejszym psubratom dopiero teraz przypatrzył!... Tu Maćko jakby w obawie, aby go kto nie dosłyszał, zniżył głos: – I teraz widzę, żeś ty był praw, nie ja. Niech ręka boska broni, co to za moc, co to za potęga! Swędzą naszych rycerzy ręce i chce im się jak najprędzej k'Niemcom, a nie wiedzą, że Krzyżaków wszystkie narody i wszyscy królowie wspomagają, że pieniędzy u nich więcej, że ćwiczenie lepsze, że zamki warowniejsze i sprzęt wojenny godniejszy. Niech ręka boska broni!... I u nas, i tu mówią, że do wielkiej wojny przyjść musi i przyjdzie, ale gdy przyjdzie, to niechże Bóg zmiłuje się nad naszym Królestwem i naszym narodem! Tu objął dłońmi swą szpakowatą głowę, łokcie wsparł na kolanach i zamilkł. Zbyszko zaś rzekł: – A widzicie. W pojedynkę niejeden z naszych od nich tęż–szy, ale co do wielkiej wojny, pomiarkowaliście sami. – Oj, pomiarkowałem! a da Bóg, i ci posłowie królewscy po–miarkują także, a zwłaszcza rycerz z Maszkowic. – Widziałem, jako spochmumiał. Wielki z niego sprawca wojenny i powiadają, że nikt na świecie nie rozumie się tak na wojnie. – Jeśli prawda, to chyba jej nie będzie. – Jeśli Krzyżacy obaczą, że mocniejsi, to właśnie będzie. I powiem wam szczerze: bogdaj już przyszedł wóz alibo przewóz, gdyż dłużej nie lża nam tak żyć... I z kolei Zbyszko, jakby przygniecion niedolą własną i powszechną, opuścił głowę, a Maćko rzekł: – Szkoda zacnego Królestwa, a boję się, by nas Bóg za zbytnią zuchwałość nie pokarał. Pamiętasz, jak to rycerstwo przed katedrą na Wawelu przede mszą, wtedy kiedy ci to mieli głowę uciąć i nie ucięli – samego Tymura Kuternogę wyzywało, któren czterdziestu królestw jest panem i któren góry z głów ludzkich uczynił... Nie dość im Krzyżaków! wszystkich naraz chcieliby wyzwać – i w tym może być obraza boska. A Zbyszko na owo wspomnienie chwycił się za płowe włosy, bo go niespodzianie ogarnął żal okrutny – i zakrzyknął: – A któż mnie wówczas od kata zratował, jeśli nie ona! O Jezu! Danuśka moja!... O Jezu!... I począł drzeć włosy, a następnie gryźć pięści, którymi łkanie chciał potłumić, tak rozskowyczało się w nim serce z nagłego bólu. – Chłopie! miej Boga w sercu!... cichaj! – wołał Maćko. – Co wskórasz? Hamuj się! cichaj!... Ale Zbyszko długi czas nie mógł się uspokoić i upamiętał się dopiero, gdy Maćko, który był istotnie jeszcze chory, zesłabł tak bardzo, że zachwiał się na nogach i padł na ławę w zupełnym zmysłów zamroczeniu. Wówczas młodzian położył go na tapczanie, pokrzepił winem, które przysłał komtur zamkowy, i czuwał nad nim, póki stary rycerz nie zasnął. Nazajutrz zbudzili się późno, rzeźwiejsi i wypoczęci. No – rzekł Maćko – chyba jeszcze na mnie nie czas, i tak myślę, że byle mnie wiater polny przewiał, to i na koniu dosiedzę. – Posłowie ostaną jeszcze kilka dni – odpowiedział Zbyszko –bo coraz to do nich ludzie przychodzą z prośbą o jeńców, którzy na Mazowszu albo w Wielkopolsce na rozboju schwytani, ale my możem jechać, kiedy chcecie i kiedy poczujecie się w siłach. W tej chwili wszedł Hlawa. – Nie wiesz zaś, co tam czynią posłowie? – spytał go stary rycerz. – Zwiedzają Wysoki Zamek i kościół – odrzekł Czech. –Komtur zamkowy sam ich oprowadza, a potem pójdą do wielkiego refektarza na obiad, na który i wasze miłości ma mistrz zaprosić. – A ty coś od rana czynił? – A ja przypatrywałem się niemieckiej najemnej piechocie, którą kapitanowie ćwiczyli, i przyrównywałem ją z naszą czeską. – A ty czeską pamiętasz? – Wyrostkiem mnie pojmał rycerz Zych ze Zgorzelic, ale pamiętam dobrze, bom od małego był do takich rzeczy ciekawy. – No i cóż? – A nic! Jużci tęga jest krzyżacka piechota i ćwiczona godnie, ale to są woły, a nasi Czesi wilcy. Gdyby tak przyszło co do czego, to przecie wasze miłoście wiedzą: woły wilków nie jadają, a wilki okrutnie na wołowinę łakome. – Prawda jest – rzekł Maćko, który widocznie coś o tym wiedział – kto się o waszych otrze, to jako od jeża odskoczy. – W bitwie konny rycerz za dziesięciu piechoty stanie – rzekł Zbyszko. – Ale Marienburga jeno piechota może dobyć – odpowiedział giermek. I na tym skończyła się rozmowa o piechocie, gdyż Maćko, idąc za biegiem swych myśli, rzekł: – Słysz, Hlawa, dziś, jak podjem i poczuję się w mocy – to pojedziemy. – A dokąd? – spytał Czech. – Wiadomo, że na Mazowsze. Do Spychowa – rzekł Zbyszko. – I tam już ostaniem?... Na to spojrzał Maćko na Zbyszka pytającym wzrokiem, gdyż dotychczas nie było między nimi mowy o tym, co dalej uczynią. Młodzian może miał gotowe postanowienie, ale nie chciał nim widocznie stryjca zasmucić, więc rzekł wymijająco: – Wpierw musicie wy dobrzeć. – A potem co? – Potem? Wrócicie do Bogdańca. Wiem, jako Bogdaniec miłujecie. – A ty? – I ja go miłuję. – Nie mówię, żebyś do Juranda nie jechał – rzekł powoli Maćko – bo jeśli zamrze, to pogrześć go przystojnie należy, ale ty bacz, co powiem, gdyż, jako młody, rozumem mi nie dorównasz. Nieszczęśliwa to jakowaś ziemia ten Spychów. Co cię spotkało dobrego – to gdzie indziej, a tam nic, jeno strapienia ciężkie i frasunki. – Prawdę mówicie – rzekł Zbyszko – ale tam Danusina truchełka... – Cichaj! – zawołał Maćko w obawie, że Zbyszka chwyci taki sam niespodziany ból jak wczoraj. Ale na twarzy młodzianka odbiło się tylko rozrzewnienie i smutek. – Będzie czas uradzać – rzekł po chwili. – W Płocku i tak musicie odpocząć. – Starunku waszej miłości tam nie zbraknie – wtrącił Hiawa. – Prawda! – rzekł Zbyszko – wiecie, że tam jest Jagienka? Jest dwórką przy księżnie Ziemowitowej. Ba – ale przecie wiecie, bościeją sami tam przywieźli. Była i w Spychowie. Aż mi to dziwno, żeście mi nic o niej u Skirwoiłły nie wspomnieli. – Nie tylko była w Spychowie, ale bez niej Jurand alboby dotychczas macał koszturem drogi, alboby zamarł gdzie przy drodze. Przywiozłem ją do Płocka wedle opatowego dziedzictwa, a nie wspomniałem ci o niej, bo choćbym był wspomniał, byłoby to samo. Na nic tyś, niebożę, wówczas nie baczył. – Wielce ona was kocha – rzekł Zbyszko. – Chwalić Boga, że nijakie listy nie były potrzebne, ale ona od księżny dostała listy za wami i przez księżnę od posłów krzyżackich. – Niech Bóg za to dziewce błogosławi, bo lepszej na świecie nie ma! – rzekł Maćko. Dalszą rozmowę przerwało im wejście Zyndrama z Maszkowic i Powały z Taczewa, którzy zasłyszawszy o wczorajszym omdleniu Maćka, przyszli go dziś odwiedzić. – Pochwalony Jezus Chrystus! – rzekł, przestąpiwszy próg, Zyndram. – Jakoże wam dziś? – Bóg zapłać! Pomału! Zbyszko prawi, że byle mię wiater obwiał, to będzie całkiem dobrze. – Co nie ma być?... będzie! Wszystko będzie dobrze – wtrącił Powała. – Wywczasowałem się też na porządek! – odrzekł Maćko. –Nie tak jak wasze miłoście, którzy, jako słyszę, ranoście wstali. – Naprzód przychodzili do nas ludzie tutejsi mianować jeńców – rzekł Zyndram – a potem oglądaliśmy gospodarstwo krzyżackie: Przedzamcze i oba zamki. – Tęgie gospodarstwo i tęgie zamki! – mruknął posępnie Maćko. – Pewnie, że tęgie. Na kościele są arabskie ozdobności, o których powiadali Krzyżacy, że się takiego murowania od Saracenów w Sycylii nauczyli, a w zamkach komnaty ci osobliwe, na Słupcach w pojedynkę alibo gromadami stojących. Obaczycie sami wielki refektarz. Utwierdzenie też wszędy okrutne, jakiego nigdzie nie masz. Takich murów i kula kamienna, chociażby największa, nie ugryzie. Wiera, iż miło patrzeć... Zyndram mówił to tak wesoło, że Maćko spojrzał na niego zdziwiony i zapytał: – A bogactwo ich, a porządki, a wojsko i gości – widzieliście? – Wszystko nam pokazywali niby z gościności, a w rzeczy dlatego, aby serce w nas upadło. – No i cóż? – Ano, da Bóg, że jak przyjdzie wojna, wyżeniem ich het, za góry i morza – tam, skąd przyszli. A Maćko, przepomniawszy w tej chwili o chorobie, aż zerwał się na równe nogi ze zdziwienia. – Jak to, panie – rzekł. – Mówią, że rozum macie bystry... Bo mnie aż zemdliło, gdym się ich potęgi napatrzył... Dla Boga! z czegoż to miarkujecie? Tu zwrócił się do bratanka: – Zbyszku, każ zaś to wino, które nam przysłali, postawić. Siadajcie, wasze moście, i mówcie, bo lepszej driakwi żaden medyk na moje choróbsko nie wymyśli. Zbyszko, zaciekawion też bardzo, sam postawił dzbaniec z winem, a przy nim kubki, po czym siedli naokół stołu i pan z Maszkowic tak mówić począł: – Utwierdzenie to jest nic, bo co ręką ludzką stawiane, to ręka ludzka zburzyć zdoła. Wiecie, co trzyma w kupie cegły? – wapno! – A wiecie, co ludzi? – miłość. – Rany boskie! miód wam, panie, z gęby płynie – zawołał Maćko. A Zyndram uradował się w sercu tą pochwałą i tak dalej rzecz prowadził: – Z tutejszych ludzi – ten ci ma u nas w pętach brata, ten syna, ten krewniaka, inny zięcia alibo kogo. Komturowie graniczni każą im na rozbój do nas chodzić – więc niejeden polegnie i niejednego nasi ułapią. Ale że tu już się zwiedzieli ludzie o ugodzie między królem a mistrzem – przychodzili tedy do nas od samego rana podawać nazwiska jeńców, które nasz pisarz spisywał. Był naprzód bednarz tutejszy, możny mieszczanin, Niemiec, mający dom w Malborgu, który w końcu rzekł: "Bym mógł waszemu królowi i Królestwu w czym się przysłużyć, nie tylko bym majętność, ale i głowę oddał". Odprawiłem go, myśląc, że Judasz. Ale potem przychodzi ksiądz świecki spod Oliwy, prosi o brata i tak powiada: "Prawda–li to, panie, że na naszych pruskich panów wojną nastąpicie? bo wiedzcie, że tu już cały naród, gdy mówi: "Przyjdź Królestwo Twoje", to o waszym królu myśli". Było potem o synów dwóch szlachty, co na lennych ziemiach wedle Sztumu siedzą; byli kupcy z Gdańska, byli rzemieślnicy, był, który dzwony w Kwidzyniu leje, była różnych ludzi kupa – i wszyscy gadali to samo. Tu przerwał pan z Maszkowic, wstał, obaczył, czy za drzwiami nikt nie podsłuchuje, i wróciwszy, kończył przyciszonym nieco głosem: – Długom ja o wszystko wypytywał. Nienawidzą w całych Prusiech Krzyżaków i księża, i szlachta, i mieszczanie, i kmiecie. I nienawidzi ich nie tylko ten naród, któren naszą alibo pruską mową mówi, ale nawet i Niemcy. Kto musi służyć, służy – ale zaraza każdemu milsza niż Krzyżak. Ot, co jest... – Ba, ale co się to ma do krzyżackiej mocy – rzekł niespokojnie Maćko. A Zyndram pogładził dłonią swoje potężne czoło, pomyślał chwilę, jakby szukał porównania, a wreszcie uśmiechnął się i zapytał: – Potykaliście się kiedy w szrankach? – Jużci i nieraz – odrzekł Maćko. – To jakże myślicie? Nie zwali ci się z konia przy pierwszym starciu rycerz, choćby najmocniejszy, ale taki, któren ma poderżnięty poprąg u siodła i strzemiona? – Jako żywo! – No, widzicie: Zakon to taki rycerz. – Prze Bóg! – zawołał Zbyszko. – Pewnie i w książce nic lepszego nie wyczytasz! A Maćko aż wzruszył się i rzekł nieco drżącym głosem: – Bóg wam zapłać. Na waszą głowę, panie, chyba umyślnie płatnerz musi hełm robić, bo gotowego na nią nigdzie nie masz. Krzyżacy 66